


Becoming friends

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Nakamaship, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks and Buggy get to know each other.





	Becoming friends

It's been a couple of months since Buggy officially joined the crew. He finally memorized all of his nakama's names – faster than Shanks did, a personal pride – and starts to be at ease with the chores he's entrusted with. Last but not least, he's got a mate about as old as him to chat with and explore the ship when they're done with their work. Shanks can be pretty cool. Annoying too, which is why they fight regularly, but they pretend they're training so they don't get scolded too much.

As the night is falling, the two cabin boys slide into their respective bunk beds and talk together.

"Say, Buggy, why do you want to be a pirate ?"

"Pirates are rich and famous. I want to be rich and famous. So I want to be a pirate."

Shanks laughs, "Simple."

"What about you ?"

"I want to be free, and explore the whole world. I want to meet people from different countries, different races, and learn from them."

"Why bother with learning when you can just get all the riches ?"

"Dunno. I just find it more interesting this way. That and the parties."

What do you mean ?"

"Pirates party all the time ! I wanna live a life full of parties. Nakama are the family I've chosen so I want to spend as much time with them as I can."

"Legit. What about your real family, where are they ?"

"My parents were both pirates and were killed by Marines years ago. I had no other family so... as I said, my nakama are my family now."

"Oh... Mine are somewhere in the East Blue I guess... I ran away from home two years ago to join the circus. I wanted to be rich and famous and back then I thought it was my best option... I hadn't considered being a pirate yet."

"Do you have any siblings ?"

"Three of 'em. Two sisters and a brother, all older than me. Let me tell you the meals weren't always very filling."

"I guess. I'm an only child so I missed having brothers and sisters a lot when I was a little kid."

"But you have nakama now."

"Yeah, you're kinda like my little brother", Shanks smiles.

Buggy blows a raspberry. "In your dreams."

Shanks pouts. "Meanie !"

Buggy turns around in his bed, facing the ceiling – or rather, the wooden underside of the upper bed. He sighs.

After a while, Shanks says, "I want to be a captain when I'm older."

"Me too !"

"Then we'll be enemies."

"Of course. I'll have a bigger crew than yours and I'll beat you up", Buggy sticks his tongue out even though he can't be seen.

"Yeah, right."

"I hope I'll find cabin boys less annoying than you..."

"Says who ?" Shanks laughs.

Buggy joins the redhead in his laughter.

"C'mon, let's sleep, we have a long day awaiting us tomorrow."

"Tell me about it..." Faling asleep, Buggy realizes that even though the work is hard, he really likes this crew and his new nakama.


End file.
